ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Origin of Nega Ben Part 1
The terrible origin of Nega Ben Tennyson begins here. Plot: Space where the infamous overlord, Ben Tennyson looks out a giant glass window looking over the Earth. Nega Ben: Six long years. Six long years and the Earth is finally mine! My "father" Vilgax would be so proud of me. In comes his second in command Kevin Levin who bows to him before he speaks. Nega Ben: Rise, Kevin. Nega Kevin: Yes, sir. Good news, sir. Nega Ben: What? Nega Kevin: The Andromeda Galaxy and its planets have all fallen. Nega Ben: Excellent. Nega Kevin: Plus, I brought you a present, my lord. Nega Ben: What? Nega Kevin: Alien DNA for your Omnitrix. Nega Ben: Wonderful! Give it to me. Kevin tosses the samples to Ben, who then integrates them into his Omnitrix. Omnitrix: Alien samples acquired. Nega Ben: Wonderful, Kevin! You never let me down. I guess that's why you are my second in command and my best friend. Nega Kevin: It's the least I can do. I owe you everything, Ben. Nega Ben: Yes you do. I remember the day we first met. We clicked instantly and became partners in crime. What a day. Nega Kevin: I know, sir. Although I have always wanted to ask. Nega Ben: Ask what? Nega Kevin: How did you get the Omnitrix and what made you become the way you are? Nega Ben: You really want to know? Nega Kevin: Yes. Nega Ben: Then pull up a chair. I have a lot to tell you. Six years ago. It is the last day of school before Summer vacation and little Ben Tennyson awaits for this day to end. Nega Ben: Come on! Come on! Move faster, minute hand! Finally the minute hand hits the twelve and the bell rings at 3:00 p.m. on the dot. Nega Ben: Finally! This cruddy day will be over and I can finally go home. Teacher: Oh, Ben! Nega Ben: Yes, ma'am? Teacher: I want to congratulate you on your academics this year, Ben. You were one of my most gifted students this year. Nega Ben: Thanks, but I wish that wasn't the only thing that was good this year. Teacher: Oh, I know you had a bullying problem from those two little brats: JT and Cash, Ben and I have tried to do all I can to punish them, but they still can't get the message. Nega Ben: I know, ma'am. I know. I just want this day to end so I can go home and get ready for next year. Teacher: Have a good Summer, Ben. Nega Ben: I hope! See you next year. Ben walks down the corridors of the school to soon be greeted by JT and Cash. Cash: Well, if it isn't the freak, Ben Tennyson. How you doing, freak? JT: Yeah, freak? Nega Ben: Can't you two leave me alone? It's the last day of school. Cash: Let me think about it. NO! Get 'im! JT and Cash chase after Ben down the hallway and they catch him. Cash: Got you, freak! Nega Ben: Stop calling me that! Cash: Hear that, JT? The freak has a problem with me calling him by his name. Nega Ben: That's not my name! It's Ben and you know it, you jerk! Cash: Jerk! Now you're gonna get it! JT and Cash stuff Ben inside a locker and leave him there. Nega Ben: Help! Someone let me out please! Ben begins to tear up. Nega Ben: What did I ever do to deserve this? Someday JT and Cash are going to get it. I promise that and so will everyone else whoever treated me like this! Ben continues to sob in the locker, but he is soon rescued by his grandfather, Max. Nega Ben: Grandpa? Max: Hi there, sport. What are you doing in there? Nega Ben: JT and Cash, grandpa. They stuck me in here. Max: Oh, I'm sorry about that, son. Good thing I showed up when I did. Are you ready? Nega Ben: Ready for what? Max: The Summer camping trip I'm taking you on. Nega Ben: Oh, right. That. Let's get it over with, okay, grandpa? Ben walks off. Max: Poor kid. I wish there was something I could do. Ben walks up into the Rustbucket to see his cousin, Gwen. Gwen: Ew, gross, it's the dweeb. Nega Ben: Grandpa, what is she doing here? Max: Her parents thought it would be a good idea if Gwen came along. I know you two aren't chummy with each other, but this might be the chance for you two to finally bond. Gwen: Doubtful, grandpa. The freak and I don't have anything in common. Nega Ben: I am so sick of everyone calling me that! Gwen: Why? It suits you. Max: That's enough, Gwen. You're not here to insult your cousin. Let's get moving. I want to make the camp site by nightfall. Nega Ben: This Summer got a whole lot worse. As Max takes the kids to the camp site, up in space there is a battle going on by two spaceships. The captain of one is an alien with squid like appendages under its mouth. Vilgax: Report! Is the ship ours yet? Drone: Not yet, Lord Vilgax. Vilgax: Then fire again! I want the Omnitrix! Drone: Fire! Vilgax opens fire upon the other ship and there is a direct hit and the ship is disabled. Xylene: Drat! I have to get rid of the Omnitrix at all costs. The pilot puts this so called Omnitrix in a pod and jettisons it to Earth . Vilgax: What was that?! Drone: A pod was launched at the Earth. It has the Omnitrix. Vilgax: Blast! Send down an attack force and bring me that Omnitrix! Drone: Yes, my lord. So then there are what look like three giant disc things are sent down to Earth to reclaim this Omnitrix device. However back on Earth, Max and the gang have made it to the camp site. Max is trying to get a fire going. Max: Come on, this is a lot easier on TV. Gwen: Just use a lighter, grandpa. I think I saw the freak playing with one. Nega Ben: No I didn't. Gwen: Then what's that in your pocket. Gwen walks over to it to indeed pull out a lighter. Gwen: See here, grandpa. I told you Ben was weird. He'd probably burn down this whole forest if he had the chance. Nega Ben: I'd never do that! Gwen: Sure you would, freak. Ben begins to tear up again and he is so upset that he runs away into the forest crying his heart out. Max: Ben! Gwen: Let him go, grandpa. Maybe a bear would eat him. Max has this angered and disappointed look on his face. Gwen: What? Max: Maybe Ben just needs some time to himself. I'll go look for him in a little while. Meanwhile, Gwen, you can get more firewood. Gwen: But grandpa. Max: Now! So then as Gwen heads inward to get more firewood, Ben is sitting next to a stream still in tears. Nega Ben: I'm not a freak! I'm just different! Some day I am going to get back at everyone whoever treated me badly. I just need the means to do it. Ben looks up in the sky to see what looks like a shooting star. Nega Ben: Shooting star? Maybe I should make a wish? I wish I had the power to get even with everyone who treated me like garbage. Starting with Gwen. This shooting star makes a direct turn to head strait towards Ben. Nega Ben: AAAHHH!!! Ben quickly goes to hide until it crashes into a tree. Ben soon goes to check it out for himself. Nega Ben: Looks like a satellite or something. The silver sphere opens up to reveal the Omnitrix and Ben is in shock and marvels by what he sees. Nega Ben: What is it? Ben extends his hand inside the pod to try and touch it, but it grafts itself onto Ben's left wrist. Nega Ben: What?! Get it off! Get it off! Ben tries to force it off himself, but soon fear is overcome by curiosity. Nega Ben: Just what is this thing? Ben begins tinkering with the device and soon a dial on it reveals itself. Nega Ben: What the? Ben presses down on the dial and soon the device begins to transform Ben into a fiery humanoid monster of some kind. Nega Ben: What?! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! But hey, I am all right. This thing turned me into some kind of fire monster, but where's the dial? Ben soon sees it on his chest. Nega Ben: There it is. What would happen if I press it while I'm a monster? Ben presses it and soon he is a four armed red skinned creature, then he presses it again to turn into a furry orange monster with no eyes, then again and again until he finally reverts back to being a human. Nega Ben: Whoa, there are ten of those monsters inside this thing. I wonder what they can do and I wonder how they can help me get back at my dear cousin Gwen. Ha. Ha. Ha. Gwen is wandering around the forest gathering wood. Ben is hiding in the bushes and he can see her. Nega Ben: Ha. Ha. Wait 'til she gets a load of this. Gwen is picking up more wood for the fire until she hears something. Voice: Gwen... Gwen: Hello? Voice: Gwen... Gwen: Who's there? Is that you, freak? Voice: It is time that you pay for your sins, Gwen... Gwen: What sins? Voice: Against your cousin Ben! Gwen: Look if that is you, freak then come out and prepare to get pounded. Voice: Look above you, Gwen. Gwen: Above me? Gwen looks up to see a ghost like monster with one big purple eye. Gwen: AAAAHHHH!!! Ghost: What's the matter, Gwen? You look like you saw a ghost. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Gwen drops the firewood to run away and that ghost is chasing after Gwen and she is scared beyond all relief. Ghost: You can run, Gwen, but I'll always find you! Gwen: We'll see about that. GRANDPA!!! Ghost: Spoil sport. Gwen runs to Max to tell him what she saw. Max: Gwen, what's wrong? Gwen: I saw a monster. Max: Monster? Uh-huh. Gwen: I saw one, I swear! It looked like a ghost. It had a giant purple eye and it knew my name! Nega Ben: Gwen. Gwen: There it is! Max: It's just Ben, Gwen. Nega Ben: Hey there, Gwen. You look like you saw a ghost. Gwen: That's what it said to me. You were that thing weren't you? Nega Ben: Me? I've been in the woods over there. How could I be your "ghost"? Gwen: I don't know, but you're involved some how, I know it. Max: That's enough, Gwen. You feeling all right, son? Nega Ben: Totally. That sit in the woods was all I needed. Also I hope you don't mind, grandpa, but it's getting late now. I think I'm going to so settle in for the night. You know, so we can leave bright and early tomorrow. Max: That's the spirit, Ben. Gwen: Don't say spirit, grandpa. Nega Ben: Ha. Ha. Good night, Gwen. Ben gets inside the Rustbucket to get into bed and Max and Gwen decide to too. However, Ben is playing with his new play thing to see what else it can do. He is fiddling with the dial and soon something happens, but also nothing happens. Nega Ben: Ah, man. I wanted to turn into that ghost monster again. Ben all of a sudden does. Nega Ben: What? Okay, then how about that dinosaur monster? Ben does. Nega Ben: I can now turn into these monsters at will! Time to see what each can do and then go for a spin. Later, losers. Ben soon learns that, that dinosaur monster can run at super human speed so he decides to have some fun. Ben runs all the way to the next town and plants himself in front of a bank. It's late, everyone has gone home, and that means it is ripe for the picking. Nega Ben: Time to make a withdrawal. Ben soon transforms into the fire monster and blasts a hole in the door of the bank. Ben walks in to see the large vault and then he transforms into a four armed monster. He rips the vault door off its hinges to see all the wonderful and lush green money in sacks, gold bars, and even precious jewels of some kind. Nega Ben: It's Christmas and my birthday all in one. Ben soon begins to steal every last cent in the vault and begins to stash it in an old boarded up warehouse he found a few seconds ago. He then reverts back to his human form. Nega Ben: Ha. Ha. Ha. This is only the beginning. This whole world is going to be my oyster. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *JT *Cash *Vilgax *Xylene Aliens Used: *Heatblast *Fourarms *Ghostfreak *XLR8 *Wildmutt Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Dimension 3 Category:Miniseries